Remote switches are known to be constituted by casing boxes, modular or not, which, via a secondary electric circuit, make it possible to control from several locations a power contact for switching electrical equipment on or off. Certain remote switches sometimes include devices which perform complementary functions. Such is the case for time-switches which enable these remote switches to perform a function of time-delay
In appliances of this type, it will be noted that the selection of different functions is ensured from the remote switch apparatus itself and not from one of the multiple members which control it. This results in a noteworthy complication for the user, since, in order to select the desired function, he is obliged to access the remote switch itself, which, apart from the fact that such access is not always possible, represents a difficulty, especially in large buildings where the remote switches may be very distant from the different control members.
Modular remote switches are also known, which make it possible, for example by means of a shift register, to control the successive implementation, in a pre-established order, of a plurality of functions associated with various electrical equipment by actuating any one of the control members. A remote switch system of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,956. The use of such devices is particularly restricting, insofar as the user who wishes to control implementation of a given function, must previously control activation of all the other intermediate functions provided, and reactivate them again in the other sense if he then wishes to return to the initial position.
It is an object of the present invention to propose a remote-switch control device which makes it possible, from any one of its control members, to directly select and activate, or de-activate, a specific determined function of the remote switch.